Thinks
by TheLauloo
Summary: Courte deathfic sur les pensées de Sherlock lors de la chute. Oh toi, fan de Sherlock, si tu n'as (toujours) pas vu la deuxième saison je te prierais de passer ton chemin et de ne pas cliquer sur cette fiction.


**Elle est très courte, mais qu'importe, c'est un grand moment pour moi. Elle est ma toute première fic dévoilée au grand public de l'internet ! Je ne vous demande pas d'être indulgents, au contraire. J'accepte toutes formes de critique. ****Je répète au cas où, on n'est jamais trop prudent : ce qui va suivre est un major spoiler !**

**Les personnages de "Sherlock" ne m'appartiennent pas. Le texte qui va suivre ne comporte aucune scène explicite.**

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour les dialogues en anglais pour ceux qui ont du mal avec cette langue, mais je préfère de loin le script original à une traduction ! (finalement j'ai eu pitié alors j'ai traduit les citations, rendez-vous à la fin !)**

**Well, I hope you enjoy !**

* * *

><p>«If you were dying, if you'd been murdered, in your very last few seconds what would you say?»<p>

Je lui avais posé la question ce jour-là. Sans arrière pensée. Je voulais juste entendre sa réponse. Juste savoir ce qu'il répondrait s'il avait été confronté à une telle situation. Juste pour confirmer mon opinion sur «la femme en rose», Jennyfer Wilson. Là, ce fut la première fois. La première fois que je voulais lui demander son avis. Son avis qui allait être ensuite si précieux à mes yeux.

Je lui avais posé la question juste pour avoir son opinion sans penser une seule seconde à ma réponse à moi. Car je savais que moi, moi, je ne pouvais pas répondre correctement à cette question. Puisque je ne suis pas quelqu'un de normal. Car même avec tout la volonté du monde, et encore, même si je le voulais vraiment, je n'arriverai pas à comprendre ce que _les autres_, peuvent comprendre sans effort. Les se_ntiments._ Je ne suis donc pas comme _les autres_. Je ne suis pas normal. Mais après tout, qu'est-ce que la normalité ? Y a t-il une ligne qui délimiterait sur une échelle imaginaire la folie de la normalité ? Comment peut-on dire d'un homme qu'il est fou ? Mais, peut importe maintenant. J'ai changé. Oui, je n'osais pas l'admettre. Jamais je l'aurais cru un jour. Mais il m'a été possible de changer. De progresser vers cette...normalité. Ce «miracle» je crois que je le dois à l'être auquel sans doute je tiens le plus au monde. Sans doute. Je n'en suis pas sûr.

Ce qui a changé chez moi c'est surtout cette chose qui donne chaud. Qui rend de bonne humeur. Qui fait que, finalement, on est bien. On se sent bien. Je n'ai jamais su jusqu'à maintenant mettre de mots sur cette chose en moi.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je me poserais cette même question un jour. Si je devais mourir, qu'elle serait la dernière chose que je dirais ? Quelle question étrange. Je n'arrive toujours pas à y répondre. Zut. Pourtant, j'avais dis que j'avais progressé. Vers la normalité.

"L'être auxquels sans doute je tiens le plus au monde. Sans doute. Je n'en suis pas sûr."

Comment être sûr d'une telle chose ? Une chose si nouvelle.

Mais ce dont je suis certain en cet instant, _le sentiment_, encore une nouvelle chose, _le sentiment_ que je suis certain d'éprouver, c'est la frustration. La frustration et la tristesse.

Pas la tristesse de partir.

De le quitter.

Je crois.

Et l'énorme frustration de ne pas comprendre. Voilà. Voilà c'est ça qui me rend triste surtout. De ne pas comprendre. De ne pas comprendre ce qui m'arrive. De ne pas comprendre la chose en moi. De ne pas comprendre pourquoi est ce que les autres ne me comprennent pas. Je suis seul. Seul. Depuis le début. Le tout début. Mais étrangement, cela commence juste à me gêner. Et je ne comprends toujours pas. Encore. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Même lui, ne comprend pas ce que je suis en train de vivre. Lui. Pourquoi lui non plus ne me comprend pas ? Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche d'un autre être humain. Alors. Pourquoi il ne comprend pas ce que je ressens, même lui ? Merde. Je te connais John. Toi, tu serais capable de mettre un mot sur cette chose en moi. Pourquoi tu ne l'entends pas ? Elle cri pourtant. Elle cri si fort. J'ai énormément de mal à la contenir. Pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas ? Pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas, John ?

...

«You look sad, when you think he can't see you.»

Molly. Elle. Comment a t-elle pu, elle ? J'avais levé les yeux vers John. Je l'avais regardé.

Et, encore, il n'avait pas entendu.

Je m'étais alors tourné vers Molly, elle continuait :

«Are you ok ? And don't just say you are, because I know what that means, looking sad when you think no-one can see you.»

Elle avait compris ! Elle avait compris ! J'avais réfléchis à toute vitesse :

«You can see me.»

Elle m'avait répondu au tact-au-tact :

«I don't count.»

Oui. C'est vrai Molly. Tu ne comptes pas. Quelle ironie. Tu es celle qui brille le moins de tous à mes yeux et pourtant, tu m'a éclairé.

...

«Keep your eyes fixed on me!»

Je peux le dire, désormais. Je m'en sens la force. Regarde-moi. Regarde-moi, John. Et écoute-moi. Ecoute-moi bien. Car cette fois-ci, ce sera bien la dernière chose que je te dirais. Comme cette femme qui me la dit, avant sa mort, qui finalement ne vint pas. C'est à mon tour. Sauf que moi, je n'ai pas le droit d'être sauvé. Mais de toute façon, je suis heureux. Je suis comblé. Comblé d'une certaine manière. Même si je te quitte, même si je sais que tu ne me verras plus, je suis comblé car je sais maintenant. Ma réponse à ma question. Je sais ce que je peux éprouver. Je comprends enfin.

C'est dommage. Je viens à peine de devenir humain, et je dois mourir. Comme c'est injuste. J'aurais aimé rester. Rester encore un peu dans ce monde qui maintenant me paraît moins terne, depuis... toi.

Mais je vais mourir. J'annonce, moi-même, ma propre mort. J'en serais l'unique messager. Et, de part cette dernière note que je te laisse, et devant tes yeux, je vais sauter pour te sauver. Quelle belle fin.

Voici ma réponse :

«Goodbye, John»

_**Fin.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Traduction :<strong>

**«If you were dying, if you'd been murdered, in your very last few seconds what would you say?» Si tu étais mourant, si tu te faisais assassiner, lors de tes toutes dernières secondes de vie, qu'est-ce tu dirais ?**

**«You look sad, when you think he can't see you.» Vous êtes triste quand vous pensez qu'il ne peut vous voir.**

**«Are you ok ? And don't just say you are, because I know what that means, looking sad when you think no-one can see you.» Vous allez bien ? Oh ne me dîtes pas 'oui', parce que je sais ce que ça fait, d'être triste quand personne ne peut vous voir.**

**«You can see me.» Vous pouvez me voir('', vous.'')**

** «I don't count.» Je ne compte pas. **

**«Keep your eyes fixed on me!» Garde tes yeux fixés sur moi ! **


End file.
